


Nuclear dawn

by Rubea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubea/pseuds/Rubea
Summary: After Yang graduated she went to live with her girlfriend Winter in Atlas. Winter inherited the Schnee dust company as her Siblings Turned that offer down.It's a hard time getting used to the business world after her line of duty but at least there are some quiet moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,  
I'm just trying out something around Winter and yang trying to get a grasp on how a relationship could work inbetween them.  
Enjoy reading.

Beep Beep Beep….

Yang rolls on her chest and pulls a pillow over her head as the unholy loud alarm clock on the other side off the bed goes off. The painfull beeps abusing her eardrums. “Turn it off Winter!”

She hears a soft sigh coming from the other side of the bed, but the awful alarm is silenced. Winter sits upright and turns. Her legs fall off the mattress, and her back shows to Yang. “Isn’t that a bit over the top? Come on get up.”

Yang grumbles a little as she crawls from under her pillow. Still sleepy, she wraps her arms around Winter’s belly. She feels the warm skin and gives a good morning kiss on the pale neck. “Why are you up so early it’s Saturday?” 

Winter sighs and looks over her shoulder at the sleepy violet eyes. “Did you forget?! Weiss is marrying today.”

The violet eyes widen open, and the sleepy look washes off Yang’s face a little. “Is that today?! I thought that was tomorrow.”

Winter shakes head a little and peels herself loose from Yang’s grip before she stands up. “The ceremony will start in 6 hours, that gives me just enough time to get ready and make sure everything over there is perfect.”

She turns around and looks down at Yang, still laying in bed. “You don’t have to come with me just yet you can sleep a little longer if you’d like.” She bends over the bed and plants a soft kiss on Yang’s lips before she walks off.

Yang groans silently as the kiss is broken too soon. She stares at Winter prancing through their bedroom wearing nothing but the tight grey lingerie she always wears.

The moment Winter disappears around the corner. Yang sighs deep and falls flat on the bed. Arms and legs spread wide as she stares at the ceiling, thinking for a few moments after looking at the alarm clock displaying it’s 4 o’clock.

She pushes herself upright and groans uncomfortably as she hops out off bed. Very slowly, Yang strolls through the Schnee mansion, yawning and rubbing in her eyes after every few steps, mumbling to herself.

Only the tranquil sound of a shower echo’s through the white hallways. Yang enters the bathroom and smiles as she spots Winter standing under the steaming shower. She stares a few seconds at the soft curves of Winter’s back and enters the bathroom quietly.

Winter hums a little as she soaps her hair, running the white soap through her silver hair.

Yang slowly takes her clothes off and steps into the shower with Winter, gently running her hands up Winter’s sides while she plants a soft kiss between her shoulders. “Let me help you.”

Winter gasps surprised as she feels the two hands slide up her sides. Yang whispers in her ears. Winter relaxes a little more and closes her eyes as the two warm lips press up against her neck. Over and over again.

She hums soft and slowly turns around to face Yang before she opens her eyes again. “Yang… I really have to get ready.” Winter looks a bit worried as usually a shower with Yang takes a little longer.

Yang giggles soft and looks up to Winter’s deep blue eyes. I know I know that’s why I’m here.”

Winter brightens up entirely, giving Yang a tight hug and loving kiss under the stream of warm water. They break it up and stare into each other’s eyes for a few more seconds. “This means the world to me, Yang. Thank you.”

Yang pushes herself onto the tips of her toes and kisses Winter again, short this time. “You know you don’t have to thank me. Come one let’s get ready, we can’t be a second late on your sisters big day.”

Winter looks warm and loving at Yang and returns the soft and short kiss before she slowly let’s go.

They grab some soap and wash each other in the massive walk-in shower. Humming softly as they touch each other. 

Winter turns off the shower and steps out with Yang each grabbing a towel before they dry themselves and wrap the towel around their still wet hair leaving them both naked as they brush their teeth and get ready.

Yang bites her lip a few times, calming herself back down as she can’t help but stare at the trained body of her girlfriend. 

Winter notices Yang staring in the mirror and turns around, making Yang blush with the even better view before hiding it behind a large bag from drycleaning. “I didn’t really found anything in your wardrobe for today’s occasion, so I had Klein pick these up.”

Yang sighs and frowns at Winter “I told you I don’t like it when you do that. My clothes are fine.”

Winter takes a step closer and gently shakes the bag. “Come on open it, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Yang rolls her eyes and sighs. She grabs the zipper and slowly starts pulling it down, expecting another boring white ball dress but is surprised as it’s bright yellow. Yang looks a bit questioning at Winter who shrugs a little. “Can’t have you in the same colour as Wiess today.”

Yang takes the dress and slowly puts it on with Winter’s help. She forces herself into the tight and slightly restraining dress and looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles bright, happy with the colour but it still does not fit as good as her shorts and leather jacket.

Winter steps up behind her and looks over Yang’s shoulder. “So what do you think?”

Yang spins a little to either side checking out the dress before shrugging a short “I don’t know it feels weird.”

Winter smiles and looks into Yang’s eyes through the mirror while sliding her hands over Yang’s naked sides and back where the dress doesn’t cover. “Well, I think you look sexy in it.” She whispers in Yang’s ear.

Yang blushes soft and looks back at Winter. “Okay, I’ll wear it... But only for you.”

Winter smiles victoriously over Yang’s shoulder and gives her a kiss on the cheek.” Thank you, Yang, I won’t forget it.” She knows Yang is probably already imagining how it will look on the bedroom floor. But at least she got her in something ballroom worthy yet again.

Yang sits down and undoes the towel on her head. She uses the hairdryer to blow warm air over her blonde strands of hair, letting them dry while she enjoys the view in the mirror. Watching Winter bend and twist to squeeze herself into her ceremonial uniform.

Winter grumbles softly as she tries reaching behind her back to tighten the corset around her waist. She struggles a little but does not give up. 

Yang gets up and surprises Winter from behind yet again. “Come on. Let me help you. I’m almost ready anyway.”

She gasps as Yang starts tugging on the little cords off her corset, squeezing her in extra tight. “It’s not to tight, is it?” Yang asks chuckling a little at the gasps Winter tries to hold back.

“No, It’s fine.” Winter gasps.

Yang chuckles soft and tugs one last time before putting a knot in the cords. She gives Winter a soft pat on the bum and nods. “So, all done, nice and tight.”

She waits for Winter to put on her pants and hands her, her shirt and a long jacket. Yang notices how every few moments Winter looks a bit stressed at her watch. While she closes the buttons and zips of her suit, Yang unravels the towel around her silver hair and dries it for her.

She stands on the tips of her toes takes a few hairpins. Arranging Winter’s silk hair it into a bun with one loose strand over her face.

Winter finishes of her tie and some last details before she turns back around to Yang. “So what do you think?” She makes a little spin giving Yang a view from every angle and waits a bit nervous for an answer.

Yang looks up and down Winter in the ceremonial costume and grins a little. “Well I think it covers you too much, and it takes too long to get off but other than that. You look absolutely stunning as always babe.”

Winter shines at the compliment and reaches in one of her bags, pulling out a Plumeria Alba. She takes a step closer to Yang and pushes some of the blonde strands off her face before pinning them down with the hairpin decorated with the white and yellow flower. 

Yang smiles as the Winter puts the flower in her hair.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few moments and slowly feel each other’s breath as they inch closer until their lips meet. Yang wraps her arms around Winter while Winter cups Yang’s cheeks. 

Yang pushes herself more onto her toes as her lips dance with Winter’s. Their eyes closed and humming deep in love*

The moment is soft and tender until Winter breaks it and pulls back. “Come on we don’t have much time left!” Yang sighs a little as Winter pulls loose but smiles and follows her. They both put on some shoes and head out to the gardens.

Winter first with Yang in tow.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Winter make sure everything is perfect for the wedding that comes very close.

The moment the pair enter the garden for what must have been the hundredth time this week Yang yawns while Winter marches over the cobblestone path. Nothing, and Winter means it when she says absolutely nothing, can be anything less than perfect for her little sister’s big day.

With that in mind, Winter walks over the stone slab path set out for the guests to follow towards the ceremony grounds deeper in the garden. Bending down, she takes a close look at the flower beds on the left side of the path. The flowerbeds are arranged in such a way that they portray the lives off the marrying couple.They are covered with Ice white Edelweiss, small hedges, and some with Dust-infused flowers which change colour every time a friend of either Weis or her betrothed walks past them. With Yang and Winter they bloom in a sky blue and yellow mix. 

Winter focuses on a flower bed illustrating the couple's first date. Another scene a bit further depicts a walk through some snowy forest. And Winters personal favourite: a flower bed nudging towards a Christmas party at the Belladonna's house with the whole RWBY team. The tall woman loses herself in her own thoughts for a few seconds, a soft smile appearing on her face before she takes a step closer onto the grass. At first glance, the flower beds appear to be perfect. But Winter is not satisfied with just a glance. especially since today is the big day of the only Schnee family member she really cares about. carefully She checks, double checks and triple checks every last flower. 

After what feels like hours of work Winter finally assures the flowerbeds are in a perfect state and focuses her attention to the other side of the path. A small canal is dug out. It has crystal blue water of such purity that the light reflects on the surface and creates simple yet beautiful patterns over the path. Much to her dismay, the colourful koi fishes who are supposed to be in there to give the path all the colours of the rainbow aren't anywhere in sight. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Yang visibly shrinks as she notices how Winter’s military side take over. She stands tall and intimidating over the empty canal, gesturing her disapproval at some nearby gardeners. 

A nervous young-looking errand boy being escorted by two guards to Winter speaks up. “I am s-sorry, m-miss, the special f-fish you ordered got d-delayed, because of a swarm of Lancers.” Winter takes a deep breath, trying to keep cool and not to freak out any more than she already is. 

She looks at the delivery boy again one simple question escaping her lips. “How long?” 

The boy at first looks a bit confused until he realizes what Winter is asking. “Eight h-hours miss.” 

Winter looks at the empty canal then the delivery boy “is there any way they can be here sooner?” 

The boy tries to stutter something but sees Winter losing her patience. She looks at the two guards behind him. “Get me those fish! I want them yesterday.”

The two guards run off as the errand boy stays frozen in front of Winter, still a little intimidated as she Glares down at him.“Klein is fetching the lilies! Make yourself useful!”   
Yang Sees how the boy runs off, scared for his life, and turns to Winter to try and say something. but sees Winter already marching further into the garden and runs after her. Yang lifts the long dress and jogsclumsily after Winter on her impractical heels. 

“Hey.. hey, love…” Getting no reaction out of Winter. Yang stands still and just loudly yells “Hey! Snowflake! Listen to me!” 

Winter pauses in the middle of a step not believing Yang would have the audacity to use her pet name in public. She turns around to look at Yang and covers Yang's mouth looking at her with threatening eyes. “Didn’t we agree on not calling after one another like that in public?!”

Yang pulls herself loose and takes a step back looking intoicy blue eyes with surprise and a little disgust. “Do not grab me like that! You have to calm down Winter. I’m not one of your soldiers!”

“Well if you would do anything maybe I wouldn’t have to be so stressed!” Winter snarls at Yang.

Yang gasps and looks with disappointment at the icy eyes as a sudden cold breeze seems to blow through the garden. “I’ll go help Weiss, she’ll at least appreciate it!” She snarls back. She gives a cold nod and walks off towards the mansion, bumping against Winter on her way. Leaving Winter alone in front of the archway covered with white roses. 

Every gardener and guard is frozen in place and looks at her. Winter looks around and snaps a little. “What are you looking at! get back to work!” Winter takes a deep breath and walks through the tunnel of white roses as everyone does their thing.

The sunlight peeks through the leaves and lights up the morning damp, creating some romantic rays. Winter checks almost every flower in the tunnel alone and enters the little open meadow where the ceremony will take place in an hour or two.

The grass and benches are covered in white rose petals. Winter walks over the white carpet leading up to the altar and checks is everything is in place for the wedding. She looks back over the benches double checking them now as she loses track of she already has done. The little open plain is quiet, only soft rustling of the wind running through the trees on the beautiful spring morning.

She doesn’t take much time and looks back at her watch. She gasps at the time before running off to the buffet.

Meanwhile, Weiss has gotten up and taken a shower. She wears some white lace lingerie in front of a mirror as she hears some knocks on the bathroom door. “It’s me, I thought maybe you could use some help in there?” Yang calls.

Weiss pinches some pins in her hair to temporarily pin it down and opens the door. She looks in awe at Yang in the long ball dress and lets her in. “Oh my, Yang you look great in that dress.”

Yang enters but doesn’t show much excitement, unimpressed at the dress she was forced into. “Oh, thank you... You look good too but maybe you should cover up or it’s not only Ilia you’re gonna blow away.”

Weiss rolls her eyes a little. “Of course.” She strolls through the bathroom and takes a long and magnificent wedding dress out of her closet. She brings it over at Yang who lights up a little by the stunning piece of laced cloth. “What do you think?” Weiss asks while holding the dress in front of her.

The violet eyes inspect the dress before she smiles approvingly. “You’re gonna look beautiful.”

Weiss lights up and turns to the mirror to look at herself. “Come on help me in this.”

Yang walks up to Weiss and pulls the corset interior of the dress loose before Weiss steps into the dress. She holds her arms up and lets Yang pull the piece of cloth til right under her arms. Weiss then holds it up as Yang starts tying the laces on Weiss’s back. tightening the corset around Weiss.

She pulls and tugs on the laces, squeezing Weiss as she does. “Hey. Hey Yang, don’t go so rough!” 

Yang freezes for a second and shakes it off as if she was dreaming before she starts tying Weiss up again. This time carefully but she drifts off again, putting the final knot on Weiss’s pale back a little rough again.

Weiss turns around and looks at the violet eyes. “What’s up?”

Yang looks a little shocked and shakes her head a little. “n-nothing.” Her voice trails off.

Weiss keeps her gaze fixated on Yang’s eyes and grabs one off her shoulders. “Yang, just tell me. I know you.”

Yang's gaze drops down to the floor and she sighs. “It’s Winter. But nothing for you to worry about.” She shakes her head at Weiss’s question.

Weiss nods a little and sits down on the edge of the bathtub, patting next to her. Yang does what is asked of her without words and sits down next to Weiss. She sighs as Weiss just gazes at her waiting until Yang spills. “It’s just, she’s been freaking out all morning. I wanna help her but it seems impossible to do anything good for that…” Yang makes a fist and hits the bathtub still frustrated . 

Weiss looks worried and reaches over Yang to grab her fist pulling it on her lap, caressing it as she pulls on Yang's chin and looks at the violet eyes. “It’s okay Yang. Don’t worry I’ll talk to her.” 

Weiss notices tears building up in Yang’s eyes and takes a paper towel just before the tough nut cracks .”The way she looked at me. I was scared of her Weiss...” 

Weiss pulls Yang onto her shoulder and gently rocks back and forth. “I know ssh. It’s okay I’ll go have a word with her. I know how she can be.”

Yang pulls herself together and jumps up wiping away the last of her tears. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t do this on your day.”

The bride gets up and hugs her still sniffling friend. “I’ll always have time for my friends Yang. Don't worry about it, okay You two will get through it”

“Thank you.” Yang whispers quietly before letting go again, looking at the white hair still pinned in all directions. “Come on, enough of me. We still have to get you ready or Winter will scold me for that too.”

Weiss sist down on a small chair in front of her mirror and starts applying her makeup as Yang pulls out her best hairdressing skills to arrange Weiss’s hair in a marriage worthy style, finishing it off with a white rose. 

Yang continues to help Weiss get absolutely perfect and when she lays the last finishing touches on her another knock on the door can be heard. Yang and Weiss look a bit confused at each other but Yang gets to the door and opens it a little. She is immediately pushed back into the bathroom as Ruby barges through the door with Blake in tow.

The little reaper, wearing a red dress looks in awe at Weiss all puffed up for the ceremony. She smashes up to Weiss and gives her a tight hug as Bake stands next to Yang. “Weiss you look soo cute.” Ruby screeches.

Blake chuckles and nods approving. “She’s right Weiss you are looking good. We’re just ready with Ilia and couldn’t wait to see you in your dress”

Yang peels her little sister of Weiss and she gives her a hug too. “Come on before you pull something loose.” Ruby pouts a little as she’s peeled off but smiles again as she is pulled into her sister’s arms.

“It’s so good to see you Yang. Where is Winter? How is she doing?” Ruby asks as she looks around the bathroom.

Yang slowly let’s go and looks at the windows. “Try the gardens she should be there.” Her voice sounds cold and direct. Ruby looks at Blake who looks just as dumbfounded by Yang’s sudden chilliness. 

The brawler walks out of the room and gestures for the others to follow. “Come on the ceremony is gonna start we better get ready.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Weiss says softly as she walks in between the two bridesmaids. Ruby and Blake look even more confused now but quickly follow Weiss and pick up the back of her dress so it doesn’t drag along the floor as they go outside.

The two girls follow Weiss as she walks past the hedges. The soft sound of people filling the seats along with Klein playing the piano can be heard in the garden. Yang takes the lead and notices the colourful fishes and lilies decorating the canal next to the path.

She walks up to where Winter is waiting for her little sister and looks at the cold officer for a second. Stepping off the moment Winter wants to say something, leaving her behind. She puts on a smile and walks through, the with people packed garden.

In the back are mostly friends and family of the Schnee family along with their ex-fellow students. The first row is reserved for the close family, like team RWBY and JNPR but also Kali Belladonna is on the front row, the seat next to her empty as Ghira stands behind the Altar. Ilia waits at the Altar on her bride.

Ilia’s dress is a light white with waves of yellow rolling over the cloth. Her cheeks softly blushing as the nervosity boils up in the short girl waiting for the biggest moment of her life.

Yang takes the seat marked with her name and sighs at the little mark saying Winter on the seat next to her. The moment she sits down Klein breaks the silence with the tones of a church organ brought all the way out here.

Meanwhile, Weiss and her two bridesmaids arrive at Winter. The big sister shines at the sight of her little sister in the white lace wedding dress. It emphasizes everything that makes Weiss, Weiss and looks stunning on the heiress.

Winter hands Weiss her bridal bouquet made out of the Dust infused flowers and gives her her arm to hook into but the Heiress looks up into Winter’s eyes. Winter looks worried at Weiss. “Is everything alright?”

Weiss looks behind her to check on Blake and Ruby who are too busy talking to each other to hear the sisters and turns back to Winter. “Yes and no. I’m fine but a friend of mine isn’t.”

Winter looks confused and shakes her head a little. “What’s wrong did we forget to invite anyone? I can have them picked up.”

Weiss shakes her head a little and lets her gaze meet with Winter’s. “Yang.” It slips soft of Weiss’s lips but hits Winter pretty hard. The big sister thinks and realises quickly that the happy-go-lucky blonde wasn’t so happy this morning, but Winter had been pretty oblivious to it. 

It strikes Winter she also hasn’t seen Yang much after the first few minutes, being too busy with getting everything ready. “Did I?” Winter’s voice trails off as Weiss nods without already knowing what Winter tries to say.

Weiss looks in front of her as the organ starts playing and hooks her arm around Winter’s as Blake and Ruby get back in position to help with the dress in between the hedges. “Just talk with her okay?”

Winter nods and they walk through the tunnel off roses. their path to the altar is laid out by hundreds if not thousands little firefly like lights and rose petals. 

The spots on Ilia’s cheeks turn a little pink as Weiss and Winter come into view. Her dress changes colour from yellow to a soft blue as she feels blessed seeing Weiss being escorted to her by her bigger sister. Everybody turns to look in awe at the bride and her sister walking up to the altar in the last straight shot.

Winter feels tears boiling up as she Walks up with Weiss and stops at the Altar. Winter smiles at her sister and then looks at Ilia. “You take care of her.” She lets go of Weiss and guides their hands together before waking off. She sits down next to Yang who is silent like everyone else.

Ruby and Blake sneak around and sit down on the other side of Yang and look in awe as the Ghira starts his ceremony. 

“Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Ilia and Weiss. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of Remnant that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends.

There are few greater joys in life than finding someone with whom we truly *click*.

Throughout their relationship, Ilia and Weiss have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together.

Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today! May we treasure these memories as Ilia and Weiss, Under the eyes of the gods, get set to begin their new life together.

If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The garden is dead silent and Winter has a hard time keeping her tears from flowing as she looks at Weiss and Ilia shining at each other. She sniffles a little but forgot her hankerchief. Yang reaches out and puts hers in Winter’s hand. 

Their gazes meet for a few moments. Yang sees the joy and proud in Winter's eyes as a soft shinning tear rolls down her cheek. Winter looks back at the altar. She gently brushes away any tears and feels how Yang takes hold of her free hand, giving her some comforting squeezes.

Winter squeezes back as she looks with a little tension at Ghira saying the words.

“It is time for the vows.” He looks at Ilia and gestures her to start. 

The faunus looks in Weiss’s eyes and speaks up, her garments slowly turning pink as she falls in love again and again while looking at Weiss. ”I, Ilia, take you, Weiss, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honour you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

Ghira nods and turns to Weiss before she speaks up. She sounds strong, determined and looks bright enough to light the entire garden “I, Weiss, take you, Ilia, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honour you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

The big faunus wiggles his glasses and takes the next page in his book, looking at Ilia again. “Ilia, do you take Weiss to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

Ghira proceeds to turn to Weiss. “Weiss, do you take Ilia to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

Ghira smiles and looks at Ruby who sits on the ground next to Zwei. She gives him something and points to the altar. The little puppy waddles to the altar with a little box in his mouth and sits down in between the couple. The crowd looks in awe at the cute puppy. Ghira kneels down and places the little box open on the altar revealing the rings as he pats Zwei before the pup runs back off to Ruby.

The big faunus then turns to Weiss. “Weiss, you will go first. Please repeat after me as you place the ring on the hand of your loved one.”

Weiss picks up one of the rings in one hand and holds Ilia’s hand in the other. Ilia's touch feeling electric as she slowly pushes the ring over her slim finger. “I, Weiss, give you, Ilia, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Ilia takes the next ring decorated with Dust diamonds and slides it over Weiss’s delicate finger while saying. “I, Ilia, give you, Weiss this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Ghira smiles bright and closes his little book with a loud smack, speaking up louder. “I pronounce you, Weiss and Ilia as wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Ilia takes the veil of Weiss and they both lean in, their lips meeting under the thundering applause of all their friends and family. Ilia rests her hand on Weiss’s hips and takes a step closer as she feels Weiss cupping both of her cheeks. Ilia’s colourful dress now taking a dark and deep red tone. Everybody stands up and applauds while cheering. 

Ghira using his deep voice to cheer out over everyone. “Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honour that I officially present to you, Mrs Weiss Schnee and Mrs Ilia Belladonna!!”

The kiss breaks after a few seconds and the couple turns to the people. They hold one hand while they wave and blush at everyone, but then Ghira wraps his big arms around the couple and lifts them onto the tips of their toes giving them a big hug. “I’m so proud of you girls.” 

A few servants enter the little open plain and start guiding the guests towards the buffet. Most off the people get up and slowly shuffle deeper into the gardens. Ruby gets up and stops by Yang as Blake walks up to the couple giving them both a kiss on the cheek congratulating them. “Come on Yang I’ve seen the dessert you don’t wanna miss it!”

Yang pushes herself up and simply nods making Ruby look a bit confused at the lack of excitement coming from Yang. The blonde walks around her sister but feels a hand grab her wrist. She turns around and frowns as she looks Winter in the eyes. The Schnee sister slowly let’s go of Yang's wrist. “I.. Could we talk?”

Weiss looks at her sister a little bit in a pickle and jumps off the little stage. She grabs Ruby’s arm and gestures to Ilia and the others. “Come on! The party is over there.” She manages to pull everyone but her sister and Yang away from the ceremony and looks a last time around the corner before disappearing behind the hedge too.

Yang sighs and looks at Winter, crossing her arms before her. “Here? Now?”

Winter gets up and gestures to the path lit by the floating lights. She walks on the path and grabs Yang's hand as they stroll through the empty gardens lit by a setting sun.

They both walk in complete silence and hear the partying people a little further in the garden. Winter stops on a little bridge crossing the canal with beautiful lilies and colourful fishes. She leans against the balustrade and looks at Yang.

The blonde frowns and stops next to Winter on the little bridge, her arms still crossed before her as she waits. 

Winter sighs and takes a deep breath. She looks Yang in the eyes and speaks up. “I’m sorry Yang…”

Yang finally lets the smile she was holding loose and lightens up a little. “It’s okay.”

“...I was just really stressed and…” Winter freezes and looks at Yang with a puzzled look. “You mean?”

Yang nods and grabs Winter’s hands looking down at them as she talks. “at first, I didn’t understand why you were acting like that. But after seeing you at the ceremony the way you brought up Weiss and how you looked at them. I think I understand now.” She looks up and their gazes meet. “That doesn’t mean I liked it… I just… I guess I would have done the same if it was Ruby at the altar today.” 

They admire each other for a little longer before Winter dives down on Yang. She slides her arms around the yellow dress and holds her firm as she rests her chin on Yang’s shoulder whispering softly. “I’m so sorry Yang I should have never treated you that way…”

Yang notices Winter almost breaking into tears as the weight falls off her shoulders and soothingly pats her back, hugging Winter back. “I love you, Winter.”

The big Schnee sister squeezes Yang a little harder before pulling back. She stares into violet eyes. “I love you too.” Winter leans forward and kisses Yang’s lips.

They close their eyes and pull each other close as they share the kiss. Yang feels Winter’s gloved hands slide up and down her naked back as she wraps her arms around Winter's neck. 

What seems like seconds is actually minutes and suddenly the quiet get disturbed by a soft cough. The couple breaks the kiss and blushes but sees it’s Weiss who stands on the path smiling at them.

She has already changed into a much smaller and easier to manage for dancing and smiles brightly at the two lovebirds. “I take it you two cleared things up?” 

They look at each other and back to Weiss, giving her a synchronised nod still holding the hands of each other.

“I’ll leave you two alone again then but make sure you don’t miss the party.” The bride turns around and throws her bridal bouquet over her head right into Yang’s and Winter’s hands, winking over her shoulder before she walks back off to the party.

Yang looks at Winter as they hold the bridal bouquet and they both wait for a few seconds before Yang breaks the silence. “Let’s go to the party or they might think we got lost in the maze.”

Winter smiles bright and pinches a tear of happiness away as she looks at Yang. Never would she believe she could find someone like her. “Yeah, let’s go.”

As Winter starts to turn to walk away she feels Yang pulls her right back into her arms and takes a quick kiss before she smirks at the big Schnee. “Now we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Leave a comment if you did I'd love to hear what you think.  
If you have any thoughts or ideas, please do share them.  
Till next time!!!


	3. detonation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait.  
It's a little bit shorter this chapter but I wanted to put it out there. I hope you enjoy reading it.

The Schnee manor was uncommonly colourful this night. The entire manor brightly lit, it’s ice white facade standing proud in the night as big lights lit it up from the ground upwards. The gardens decorated with colourful butterfly-like lights as some commotion can be heard from behind the big manor. The sound of partying guest creeping over the manor reaching as far as the entrance of the closed-off estate.

There a small group of faunus had gathered to protest. Despite the recent marriage between Weiss and Ilia. Faunus still had to fight for their equality. The system Jaques and his predecessors had build-up, the enslaving and extortion of faunus had left a mark on the world of Remnant. Even with all the work Winter did, who was now in control of the Schnee dust company for half a year, could not fully undo everything. The roots of hatred between the two species had grown too deep for the inexperienced CEO to solve it.

The marriage between the heiress of the Schnee dust company and the adopted daughter of the former leader of the white fang was the first act of peace as much as it was because they loved each other. But not everyone appreciated this, extreme faunus saw it as an act of weakness. For them, Ilia and the Belladonnas were traitors and collaborators, working together with their enemies.

These protestors stood face to face with a dozen Atlesian knights protecting the Schnee manor. It wasn’t uncommon for the faunus to protest like this before the manor but this night there were more than usual as an extremist splinter group of the white fang had recruited many displeased faunus, attempting to boycott the wedding, without success.

The angry crowd was held back by an increased defence of the estate making sure none of the angry rioters could scale the fence or gate. Extra patrols and guards spread over the mansion and gardens but out of sight of the guests, as Weiss wanted, against the advice of her older sister.

Despite Winters worst fears the evening went just as planned, the ceremony was very intimate and heartwarming and the drinks flowed well on the party that followed. After a few hours into the night, the music stopped and a soft voice sounded through the speakers. “can I get your attention please?” Ilia stepped onto a little stage as the crowd of friends, family and other acquaintances went quiet. They all looked at the bride and her wife on the little stage.

“Me and Weiss, we want to thank you all for being here and share this incredible moment with us. I couldn’t have wished for anyone as good and loving as Wiess.” the Chameleon faunus looked at Weiss standing next to Winter at the back of the stage waiting for their turn to take the word and turns back to the crowd in front of her. 

“I believe this day is the day we also show that the relation between men and faunus should no longer be violent and that love will conquer all…”

Winter analyzed the garden filled with guests as Ilia continued her speech. She noticed something odd in one of the back lanes. She tilted her head left and right as she had a hard time making out what she saw with all the people.

She fiddled with the little paper in her hand as she got a little nervous. But then the face of the person becomes clear to Winter. The specialist noticed how the man covered his face under a white fang mask and drew a hand weapon. In a split second, she rushed to the front of the stage. 

“Traitor!!!” Was shouted from the back of the crowd and then a loud bang sounds through the gardens. Winter saw guards rush in and Ilia on the floor next to her, the girl looked up at the older Schnee sister with a horrified look. 

The adrenaline rushed through Winter’s veins and as Weiss rushed towards her wife she noticed how a dozen Atlesian guards entered the garden and quickly subdued the shooter before evacuating the guests. Winter’s last few seconds turned black as she took deep breaths. She feels the insane amount of adrenaline slowly wear off. Even now after the sudden rush, her senses feel hazed. The screams of the crowd and someone calling her name over and over sound vain in her ears. It is then when she felt a warm patch grow over her waist. She places her hand on her hip as everybody ran away in panic. Seconds feel like minutes and when she pulled her hand back of her waist it was covered in a deep red colour.

Slowly realizing what had happened she felt a sudden sting in her abdomen. The adrenaline stopped working. Her body turned weak and her vision narrowed as a deep and dark black crept over her sight. She stumbles a little and drops down through her knees before hitting the stage with a loud thump.

Yang rushes up the stage and plunges down on her knees next to Winter. The blonde looks terrified and screams out to some guards. Winter can only see her face as she feels her two hands press down on her midriff. Winter cries out in pain with the pressure on her hip and within seconds her vision blacks out entirely.

The next few moments were complete chaos. Weiss and Ilia got quickly picked up by a pair of Atlesian guards escorting them away from the scene. Ruby and Blake along with team JNPR, CFVY and SSSN, rushed onto the stage and drew their weapons, ready to take on any Grimm that might show up.

Time stopped for Weiss as she looked back and saw her big sister lying lifeless on the floor. Yang, on her knees over her, her hands covered in blood and even more gushing out. The heiress ripped herself loose from Ilia and her guards and rushed to her sister.

Atlas military ships stared rushing in by now, airships landing all over the garden, dropping off more Atlesian knights and taking guests back to safety. The knights and huntsmen busy fighting off the few Grimm closing in on all the panic and chaos.

One of the Atlesian landing craft touched down next to the stage. Winter’s personal guard rushed out. The men stormed towards their specialist commander and ripped Yang right off her. The brawler resisted, she pulled and twisted to stay with her beloved. Her eyes turned red and hair flamed as she kicked two of the men a few meters back. But then she felt two pair of hands grab her from behind. Ilia and Weiss took hold of her. “Calm down Yang! We gotta go! Come on!” 

Both girls, held Back the furious blonde as she could only stand and watch. In a matter of seconds, Winter was loaded aboard the ship and it took right off.

Yang glared up at the airship flying off but was quickly blinded by the next ship touching down. This time it was Weiss’s guard. The squad was fairly new but they were handpicked by Winter. Ilia and Yang ran aboard the ship as Weiss turned to Ruby and Blake fending off the waves of Grimm. “Come on!”

Ruby gave Weiss a quick look and shook her head, shouting. “We’ll stay here, they are already shrinking in numbers, we’ll be fine! Go!”

Weiss shook her head and stepped aboard last. As soon as she was inside the airship took off to the skies.

Inside the ship, everybody sat down on some benches strapped to the wall. It was quiet only the sound of the engine along with some radio chatter from the cockpit echoed through the cargo hold. Yang stared at her hands. They were covered in blood from the tips of her fingers until half her forearm. Her entire body shaking as panic and fear grew in her head like never before.

Weiss spotted Yang trembling and ran towards her. She dropped down on her knees before Yang, pushed away her bloody hands and took hold of her cheeks. The brawler starred in Weiss’s icy blue eyes and calmed a little before Weiss pulled her closer into a hug. Yang could feel Weiss’s hand cares over the back of her head as she rested on the delicate shoulder. Tears flowing down her cheeks.

Weiss felt weird inside, the sight of her older sister laying on the cold floor did not pull any emotion loose. The adrenaline rushing through Weiss’s veins made her cold and rational, to the point she was scared from her own thoughts. 

The heiress turned her head towards one of her men standing around and gestured to come over. “Clean her hands off now!” She sounded short, snarling against the soldier just like her big sister would do. 

But Weiss felt somebody already taking care of Yang’s hands before she could even finish her sentence. Ilia was right behind her and made sure most of the blood was gone before she too took hold of Yang. 

“It’s gonna be okay Yang. I promise.” Weiss’s voice turned one-hundred and eighty degrees, sounding soft and caring, trailing off as the hug squeezed some emotion out of the cold heiress. “I promise…” Weiss’s voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Ilia did her best to comfort both of them, giving them a warm hug but the feeling of somebody dying because of her was tearing her up inside.

The girls kept close and warm, all off them trying to stay at their strongest for the other two until suddenly they felt a harsh thumb. The carrier had touched down and the cargo ramp slowly opened. 

Weiss pulled Yang up and pulled her along with Ilia out. They jumped out of the still moving ramp onto the dark tarmac of an Atlas military base. “Where is she?!”

Everybody on the base was busy getting on and off ships as the evacuation of the Schnee manor was still going on. Weiss grabbed one of the soldiers running by. She pulled him a little down by his collar and glared into his eyes. “My sister! Where is she?!”

The guard caught by surprise almost stumbled as she pulled away. He thinks for a few seconds and feels the grip on his collar tightening. “I ehm… I think I just saw them bringing her to the medical building over there.” He tries to point Weiss in the right direction but is pushed down on the floor.

Weiss rushes off without thinking much, Yang and Ilia following her closely. She rushes into the direction of the field hospital and runs through the white hallways. She tries to orient herself after being in one of these buildings before Weiss manages to find a nurse post in one of the hallways.

“Winter, Where is she?” Weiss can only say the one sentence and the nurse looks on her little clipboard. 

The girl takes her time lifting one page after the other on this busy night. Fiddling her glasses before she finds the name. “They just took her to surgery… But you can’t go.. there” She shrugged and continued as Weiss stormed off.

The trio rushed through the hospital hallways again, following the way to small direction signs on the wall until they got to a double door guarded by two men. 

“Let us through!” Weiss snarls.

The guards look unimpressed at the snarling heiress and shake their head no. 

Ilia grabs Yang’s hand tight as she feels the blonde get furious while Weiss confronts the two men. “Look if you’re not gonna let us through we’ll go through you and I’ll make sure you two will get to guard the sewage overflow for the rest of your days.”

The two guys look at each other and swallow before they stepped aside letting Weiss, Yang and Ilia through. They entered a dimly lit room, it’s empty with only a door and a giant window in the wall. They all froze as they saw Winter on a surgical table in the room ahead, a dozen or so doctors flying through the room doing all sorts of things to her. Yang stormed through the room in a burst of fury and hit the window with all the might she could muster.

She bashed against the large glass slab but nothing happened, not even the doctors dressed in their green coats noticed her. “Winter!! No!” She shouted while hitting the window with one hand, without effect. “Don’t do this to me!”

The adrenaline and fury quickly burned her out as she slowly drowns in hopelessness. Her shouts turned into moans and pleads. “Please no…. please”

Ilia still stood in the door and looked at Yang as she pressed her head and hands against the window, guilt filling up her stomach. Weiss just stared at her sister. She looks cold and apathetic and slowly walks towards the giant window. She stops a meter before Yang and feels the hand of Ilia on her shoulder. “Weiss are you…?”

“Please leave…” The heiresses voice was chill and her posture remained solid. 

“I wanna be here for you.” Ilia tried to convince, sliding her hand down and grabbing Weiss’s, locking their fingers together. 

Weiss turned around and looked into Ilia’s eyes, she could tell the heiress was breaking up inside and didn’t want her newly wedded bride to see. “Please take Yang away from here there is nothing she can do, it’s only tormenting her.”

Ilia broke eye contact for a second thinking as she looked at the floor. She glanced back up and gave Weiss a short nod, squeezing her hand a little before pulling it loose. 

She walked over to Yang and peeled her off the window, turning her around and supporting her as they both walk. She gave Weiss a last concerned look before heading out with Yang, leaving her all alone in the room.

Weiss gazed through the window at her sister and heard the bang of door closing behind her. The room was silent, only the muffled sounds of doctors yelling and irregular heartbeat beeps made it into the darkroom.

Her skin felt cold as she stood frozen in the middle of the room. Starring stoic into the surgery room. Her mind getting ripped apart as the one person who taught her to stay strong and control her emotions was now the catalyst in her thoughts and fears.

She stared through the glass panel, a cold feeling creeping up her legs as she stared death right in the eyes. It was bloody and hectic as her sister balanced on the edge of life and death. 

She closed her eyes unable to bear the gruesome scene and when she did her worst nightmare became reality. A cold, monotone and lifeless tone filled the surgery room. It created a storm amongst the doctors. As she opened her eyes again a single tear ran down her cheek. It felt like acid burning her skin. Winter always told her not to cry and now even on her deathbed she still failed her. She quickly wiped it away but another one filled its place as Winter’s body jumped on the table. Weiss had to turn around and sobs unable to bare the electric shocks kickstarting her sister again. Her cheeks get covered in tears washing down her face, sobbing making her only feel more ashamed towards her sister.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ilia took place on some seats in the white hallway of the hospital. It was a calm night. The corridor was dimly lit and the floor was so clean it looked like a mirror. Yang stared at her own reflection on the floor as she felt the hand of Ilia sitting next to her, caress her back.

“It’s gonna be okay, she’ll be fine. I’m sure the doctors are doing whatever they can.” Ilia sounded soft caring and reassuring as she whispered. 

Yang looked over her shoulder up at Ilia her eyes glistering as tears boiled up. “I’m the worst…” 

Ilia looked surprised as Yang threw herself into her arms, burying her sobbing face in Ilia’s neck. Ilia wrapped her arms around Yang and ran her fingers through the blonde hair. “Shh it’s okay, why would you say that? It’s not… It’s not your fault”

Yang felt the hesitation in Ilia’s voice and pulled herself back upright out ow Ilia’s grip as she only kept her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “They have the best doctors here I’m sure she’ll be fine. Why don’t we go get some rest?”

The two stood up and make their way slowly stumbling back through the hospital hallways. A nurse finds them stumbling about and brings them to an empty room where they rest on a bed each. “You think Weiss is doing okay?” Yang turned towards the bed next to her where Ilia laid.

The faunus looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “I hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
If you have any thoughts comments or ideas, please do leave them down below I'd love to talk!  
Till next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you liked it be sure to leave a comment I love to read those.  
Ideas for any future nuclear winter are welcome too.  
Till next time!


End file.
